


Like Blood on Stone

by StormyDaze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Magic, Fight Scenes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/pseuds/StormyDaze
Summary: Raban watches it all happen. The warrior takes off their helmet, and a waterfall of red hair tumbles down their—her— back. The Midnight King laughs, a noise like cracking stone.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Original Characters & Original Works Flash Exchange May 2020





	Like Blood on Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosemarycat5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarycat5/gifts).



Raban watches it all happen. The warrior takes off their helmet, and a waterfall of red hair tumbles down their— _her_ — back. The Midnight King laughs, a noise like cracking stone.

“They sent a _little girl_ to defeat me?” he asks incredulously. He raises a hand and an army of his Night Terrors begins to rise from the shadows, horrible monsters of darkness with misshapen limbs and too many very sharp teeth. Raban wants to close his eyes, he doesn’t want to watch them tear this girl, barely more than a child, to bloody shreds, but squeamishness is punished in the Midnight King’s service.

The girl moves quickly. She throws out a hand and a beam of light shoots from her palm, blasting the nearest Night Terror to wisps of black smoke. She moves like water, spinning and dodging and blasting more Night Terrors. The Midnight King howls with rage and fires spears of darkness at her, but she dodges those too. The only way Raban is able to keep track of her in the chaos is by that red hair.

Time seems to slow. A Night Terror spawns almost under her feet, and she rapidly changes direction, directly into the path of a darkness spear. Her hand flies up in front of her face, like she thinks she can protect herself, and a bolt of searing light shoots out and hits the darkness spear dead on. The resulting explosion throws Raban to the ground.

When he gets back on his feet, the smoke is starting to clear. All the Night Terrors are melting back down into shadows. The girl climbs shakily to her feet, her face smudged with grime and black ichor.

The Midnight King lies on the stone floor. Shards of darkness, shot through with that blinding white light, pin him like a butterfly to a card. He lets out an inarticulate scream of rage that dies off to a weak gurgle, and collapses. The silence rings in Raban’s ears.

Raban drops to one knee. The rest of the Midnight King’s human minions do the same. “All hail the Midnight Queen!” he yells.

“All hail the Midnight Queen!” they echo.

The Midnight Queen looks at them, red hair hanging limp around her face like blood pouring from a wound.

“Um,” she says. “Could I get you to call me Suzannah?”


End file.
